Ashley Hale
OOC: I really love her, but she's a thing of the past now. I'm not asking you, but rather telling you not to ask to adopt her because I will tell you no. Appearance *'Hair Colour:' Blonde. *'Eye Colour:' Blue. *'Trademark:' The fact that I am me. I dress better than you. It's a proven fact. But, I will say that I get my hair highlighted every week, my teeth whitened bimonthly, and I shop until I drop every day. I also design my own clothing, which you can buy if you are financially stable enough. I always wear one of my many perfumes that I buy from France, and I ensure that my face is cleared of any blemishes. I dress to impress, hon. Family Father Gross. Mother She disappeared after January was born. I barely remember her. Sister She's a very disgraceful dumbass. She'll learn her lesson soon enough. Until then, she can kiss my ass. History Why dwell on the unpleasant things in life? Personality I'm the queen. But, besides that, I'm an enigma. I'm charming, beautiful, cocky, and just an all-around pleasure. I'm one of a kind, and not even my own children will be able to compare to me. I'm a master of disguise. I'm everywhere, but I'm also nowhere. I love to travel. I'm a master of manipulation, and this trait of mine causes everything to go my way. I rarely show emotion, and this is vital for a leader of my kind. I'm the girl who looks innocent and harmless, but if you cross me or anyone I love, it'll be the last thing you do. I'm your sweetest dream, but also you're worst nightmare. Beware. Friends/Relationships Elizabeth Greene That little bitch is gonna get what's coming to her. I hear she's pregnant now. See what I mean? Alison Mercer Ali. She is quite the lady. She's that college girl, and she happens to be one of my best friends. We go back a long way, and we're only going farther. Touch her, and I will bury you. Samantha Carter Samantha. She's lovestuck, but it's no big deal. She's nice, caring, and loving, and that's what intrigues me. I like her, and she's a friend of mine as well. Gina Sarille Gina. She's smart and on my level, which I admire. She's strong-willed and intelligent, and that will most definitely come in handy someday. The girl is nice to have around, and around is something she'll most definitely be when it comes to me. Lisbeth O'Hara This girl is simply amazing. A fashion-addict, who has a few of the qualities that I adore. She's a bit doubtful of herself at times, but that'll change when she starts spending enough time around me. She's a joy, and I can say that she isn't going anywhere anytime soon if I have something to do with it. Sandara Thompson By the way, I was reading it, Sandy. I was reading it. But anyways, she's funny. I like her, she's interesting. Yes, and I love using my knowledge to creep her out. Oh, and I don't have cameras in your house, just so you know. Oh, and someone has a crush on you. I'm not going to say who it is, though. Hannah Willis She's a friend. And a person I hate. A friend and an enemy, I suppose. The word 'frenemy' is moronic to me, so I will not use it. But, one minute, we're discussing clothes, and then the next, we're at each other's throats about who dresses better. She's just a little bitch. I'm moving on now because I feel as though this section is stupid. Trivia *I'm my own role-model. *Sorry boys, but I'm a lesbian. *I'm fluent in French, Spanish, and Italian. French is my favorite, though.